


Threesome? Please? Maybe?

by Redawilo



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Multi, Non-binary Avery, and thirsty Avery, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery is dating Reese. Avery is also crushing on Graves, and it's pretty obvious Reese is too. Avery begins to wonder if maybe they can get a threesome going, and starts by teasing Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome? Please? Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been itching to write an Avery/Reese/Graves fic ever since I first suspected Reese had a crush on Graves. Ever since getting confirmation on this, that itch has turned into a burn. It took a while, but I finally came up with an idea that was actually usable! ...Although getting it written out was quite the experience in frustration, let me tell you.
> 
> Anyway, this is a light, kinda fluffy fic that sort of takes place after the Reese route. My Avery of preference is non-binary, dark-skinned, and long-haired. Not that it makes a huge difference in this fic, but I thought I should mention it beforehand.
> 
> I’m not all too confident in my ability to write Reese and Graves, so I do apologize for any weirdness. I’m also not too good with first-person and present tense... But I just HAD to get this out of my system!
> 
> So uh...please enjoy?

It’s been about a month since the whole Nacht incident happened. I still don’t know what was going on between him and Graves, and part of me doesn’t particularly care to know. I’m quite happy that it’s all over, even if it’s only temporary. Besides, I think both Graves and I both have never been prouder of Reese than for the way he handled the whole situation. I’d like to say I knew he had it in him, but really, who knew the bratty kid could be so powerful?

There’s been some good changes around the cafe since it happened. For one, Graves is around a lot more. I know, I know, he was hardly around in the first place so that doesn’t sound like much, but it’s actually to the point where everyone has seen and maybe spoken to him at least once a week! Reese is particularly happy about it, and I can’t say I blame him. I too have come to admire the eccentric goth witch we call our boss.

And speaking of certain pint-sized bundles of attitude with obvious crushes on men more than twice their age, Reese has been getting properly tutored by Graves again! It is so cute listening to him enthusiastically talk about and show off all the new spells and tricks he’s been learning. I tried sitting in on a few of Graves’s lessons, but I got lost real quick. I guess I really am still just a baby stumbling through the witching world. I certainly can’t keep up with somebody who’s grown up with magic, even if I found my knack before him. So instead I read the Grimoire and continue to go over the basics. Get this, I think I’m actually getting better at reading runes! I can pick out the word “witch” without the cipher now!

But where there’s good there is also inevitably bad. Reese no longer comes over to my apartment, and won’t let me go to his. We still spend a lot of time together, and I’ve managed to drag him out a few times on what somebody might call “dates”, but it bums me out, you know? In fact when I think about it, it was like this from the very start when Reese broke the cat curse. I wanted him to come over, but he just got flustered and left. Yeah, that was the night Nacht showed up, so it’s probably good we didn’t go inside together, but it still counts. I’ve asked him a few times why he wouldn’t come over, and he’s managed to dodge the question every single time. I may be a bonehead who pries into others’ business a lot, but I know when to back off, too.

Everyone at the cafe still spends a lot of their off-hours there. With everyone knowing about magic, they’ve all managed to figure out our their own knacks so no one is cursed anymore. Graves offered to teach them, but they all just seem glad that they aren’t cats all the time anymore, though they’ve all taken lessons in how to become one again. So when everyone remains after hours, or comes in when the cafe is closed, it’s more out of habit than wanting to be human as much as possible. Well, habit and the fact that we’re all still like family. Except for Reese because it would be weird to be smooching on a brother-figure. Besides, we aren’t far enough apart in age to be siblings!

Tonight however it’s just Reese and I. Landry finished up a new cat tree about an hour ago and went home already, and he was the last one out besides us. We’re sitting at a table on the balcony, Reese mending a torn seam on the shoulder of my favorite hoodie (and probably putting on some cool enchantments while he’s at it) and I’m doodling a cute little cat Reese. I think it’s my best one yet!

I hear the door to Graves’s apartment open and turn to look at him. He seems surprised we’re both still here. Reese doesn’t look up exactly, but I do noticed his eyes shift a little in Graves’s direction.

“You haven’t gone home yet?” Graves asks us as he comes to stand by our table.

“Avery here managed to rip their hoodie and asked me to fix it.” Reese explained, still not looking up.

“Couldn’t you have done that at home? I can’t imagine the two of you want to be spending all of your time here when there are plenty of other, more comfortable places to be.”

From the tone in Graves’s voice I get the impression what he’s really asking is, “Don’t you want to be alone together as much as possible?” which isn’t inaccurate. I know I certainly do, but again, Reese refuses to be in private with me. I don’t say as such, and Reese continues to answer for us.

“All of my supplies are still at the cafe. It was easier to stay put while I get this done.” he explains casually enough.

Graves lets out a laugh and claps his hands down on our shoulders. Seeing Reese’s hands fumble for a moment is sooo cute! Not that I have any room to talk, I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to how my own pulse quickens at even the simplest touch from Graves.

“Try not to stay too much later. It is nearly ten o’ clock, after all.” Graves tells us.

“Oh shoot!” I shout, knocking into the table as I jump to my feet. “I need to get home to Mochi! Reese, are you done with that yet?”

“Give me another moment to finish these enchantments.” Reese mutters.

Graves gives our shoulders a light squeeze. I can see Reese’s cheeks color a bit, and my face feels like it might begin to melt off from the heat pooling in my own cheeks. “I’ll leave locking up to the two of you. I have some business to run, so I’ll be going now.” Graves tells us.

I’m used to him coming and going at all hours by now, so I don’t even question where he’s going or what he’s up to. All I tell him is. “Okay, good night!” and watch as he heads down the stairs and out the front doors. I notice Reese watching him go, too, and decide it’s as good a time as any to ask him a question I already know the answer to.

“You like Graves, don’t you?” I say in a playful voice.

Reese sputters and is blushing again, and ugh I can’t get over how cute he is when he’s flustered! I really can’t! “What? No! Well, I mean, yes, but I just admire him! I certainly don’t want to k-kiss him!” he shouts defensively.

“Who said anything about kissing?” I laugh. “Maybe I meant as a sort of, I dunno, uncle-boss?”

“You and I both know very well what you meant. The answer is ‘no’! I’ve known him practically since I was born. Who would have a crush on somebody like that?”

“Aw, c’mon Reese! You aren’t the only nineteen year old here pining for a man thirty years older than them. Just admit it.”

“Twenty.”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying Graves is only twenty or so years older than us.”

“Only twenty, huh...” I mutter, casting a wicked look towards the doors our gothy witch boss had just left through.

Reese makes a disgusted groaning sound. “Lecherous and thirsty looks like that are why I don’t trust you to be alone with me. Don’t think I don’t see ‘em!”

“Oh, FINALLY you give me an answer! I’ve been wondering about that!” I announce cheerfully and Reese reels back a little and flushes at the realization of what he just said. I really should stop teasing him so much, but it is just too fun. Before he can get another word in, I continue. “We’re alone now, though.”

“We’re at work.” Reese says flatly. “It isn’t the same as being in private.”

“How about instead of making out at either of our apartments, we make out in Graves’s? With Graves?” I suggest, a huge, teasing grin on my face.

There’s a clatter and a heavy piece of cloth hits me in the face. I let out a yelp and fumble with my hands to remove my hoodie that Reese just threw at me.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I only admire him?”

“I’ll believe you don’t have a thing for Graves when pigs fly!”

“THERE ARE SPELLS FOR THAT!”

“Then you’d better get to learning them.”

I silence any other retort Reese could have by stealing a quick kiss from him. I pull my hoodie on and announce that I’m leaving to feed Mochi before he eats my aunt’s furniture and bound down the stairs. Before I get to the door I remind Reese to lock up before he leaves and then make a mad dash home.

As I run, I try and think of ways to get Graves to admit his feelings now. I’m almost positive he doesn’t see Reese and I as just his employees or apprentices, so I’m not going to give up hope on this threeway until proven otherwise.

Another thought does occur to me as I dig through my pocket for my key. Between myself, my bratty boyfriend, and that Nacht guy, Graves sure does have a way of making dark-skinned, light-haired curies obsessed over him. Except Nacht ‘cause he wasn’t cute...


End file.
